


Dear Jack

by galaxysoup



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is gone, but as far as Ianto's concerned that does not in any way let him off the hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Writer in a Drawer round 4.03. The prompts were:
> 
> Reverse Fandom (i.e., use an episode title from a specified show - Sports Night, in this case - as your prompt): The   
>  episode I chose was "Dear Louise".  
>  Added Element: An invertebrate.  
>  Word Count: 350
> 
> The challenge's home is here, if you're curious: http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer

"This is so exciting!" Gwen enthuses. "The _Himalayas_!"

"It fucking sucks, _Gwen_," Owen snaps. "I don't give a fuck about the Himalayas _or_ the fucking artifact we're destroying."

"Stop saying 'fuck'," Tosh says wearily.

Ianto ignores them. He's composing a letter to Jack in his head.

_Dear Jack,_

Fuck you. This is all your fucking fault.

* * *

Ianto's never been this cold before. They're only two days out and everyone's miserable. They all know they're only here because Jack wasn't around to get them out of it.

Gwen and Owen won't stop fighting - it's already gotten to blows. Tosh has given up trying to make peace. Ianto isn't speaking to any of them.

_Dear Jack,_

I hope you're happy. Fuckhead.

* * *

Gwen takes one wrong step and is gone. She screams, briefly. The rope tightens around Ianto's waist and then snaps.

Tosh and Owen have to drag him to safer ground. He can't look away from the rope. It shouldn't be frayed like that.

They huddle together, stunned and scared.

_Dear Jack,_

Who have you pissed off now, you bastard? They just KILLED GWEN.

* * *

Ianto stares down at the contaminated packet of food.

"Pitch it all, Ianto," Owen says. "Leave it for the snow roaches."

Tosh laughs so hard she has to sit down. It's not funny, but they laugh with her anyway.

The next morning Owen won't wake up. There's an open packet of Paracetamol beside him.

Ianto and Tosh keep going. They leave the medical supplies behind with the food.

_Dear Jack,_

... Please come back.

* * *

Ianto finds Tosh a few yards away from the ripped tent.

"You should reach the artifact soon," she says calmly. Her face is white and she's stopped shivering.

He stays and holds her until she goes to sleep.

_Dear Jack,_

Did whoever's after us get you first?

* * *

Ianto is sitting next to the artifact. It's been cobbled together from Earth rubbish and painted to look alien. Part of it says 'Made In Taiwan'.

He stopped laughing a while ago.

_Dear Jack,_

I'm sorry. It's just you now.


End file.
